No More Ancient Candy
by InsanityRoxSox
Summary: Well your normal two girls get sent to the Gundam Wing World. I know it's like universial, but wait whats Dr. J planning. I have no idea. Mybe I do but you don't. r
1. Chapter 1

Hi readers! This is my first fanfic so don't say anything to bad. Feel free to put any suggestions you may have. You may say anything really. Other than that please review and enjoy the show.

Diclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Gundam Wing or the movie. I do own infact Anita, Melissa, and the plot. (if i can figure it out)

Enjoy, but don't forget to review!

-- Light-Elf-of-Hope --

* * *

"Well, another day and we have yet to die," said a blonde putting a hand on her friends shoulder, her hair hung back in a high pony-tail touching mid back; with two strands framing her face. The two continued to walk down the side walk away from their school.

"Yep," replied a girl with long brown hair two braids that ended about mid back.

"Hey Anita, did your grandma finaly rent I Still Don't Know What You Did Last Summer?" (long title, but a good horror movie) asked the brunette.

The blonde, known as Anita mearly looked into her friends golden brown eyes with her own hazel eyes with a ring of orange, "Maybe."

"That means yes in my book."

"Sure Melissa, and in my book it clearly states that I can fly. Melissa, you don't have a book."

"Yes I do as well as a dictionary," said Melissa pionting to her head, "up here."

"I thought you said you were going to avoid dictionaries for the year?" asked Anita as she stopped in front of her house. Like always the two walked up her driveway and stopped at the white garage door. Anita went up to the left post and flipped up a little door to reveal a key number pad. Punching in a few numbers a noise from the other side told her that the door would open.

Slowly the door opened and the two walked into a garage with nothing much but Anita's red mountain bike and her grandma's passenger car.

Anita walked to the white door and opened it, Melissa following behind her. they slipped their shoes off at the door and walked through the kitchen to the living. In here there were two couches, one with the back to the kitchen and facing the TV. The other sat to the left at a strait, making a L shape minus the corner.

Melissa flopped her bag off her shoulder and onto the couch on the side, and setting a case in the shape of a violin on the floor in front of the leather couch. Anita followed suit and set down another case in the shape of a violin only large. She didn't play violin but the viola and according to the seating in the honors orchestra the best in her school.

The two turned around and walked to the kitched to grab popcorn and soda. Melissa looked through the pantry next to the refridgerator for the popcorn; rumaging through the food that who knows how old it is.

"Anita, do you know how old this stuff is?" she asked.

"That my dear Watson, is only what God knows," replied her friend who was having more luck and already found her 'stash' of soda. Mainly Mt. Dew and other sugary sodas. Grabbing at least two for each of them she placed them on the island in the middle of the room and decided her friend at her task.

Walking to the pantry she saw Melissa trying to reach the things at the top.

"Um Melissa, I," before she could finish a large tin can (like the ones you get popcorn in) fell from the top shelf and smacked her on the head and landed rather loudly on the floor. Surprisingly it didn't open.

"Owww! Evil can!" Melissa exclaimed pointing at the metal comtainer on the floor.

"Come on. Lets go watch the movie. You can kill the can of popcorn after we finish it and the movie," Anita reasoned.

Immediately her mood changed at the word 'movie.'

"Okay, but after it that can had better said its prayers."

"Melissa, it's an inanimate object."

"So?"

"Nevermind."

They exited the kitchen and sat on the couch, setting the junk on the table.

"Be right back," Anita got up and went into the kitchen and looked for her sour candy stash. Opening a cabinet door on the island she found her prize.

"Booyah," she said as she pulled a large bag filled with candy out and got up, grabbing the movie off the bar counter that overlooked the living room.

Anita exited the room and plopped on the couch next to her best friend.

"Any idea of how old that candy is?" Melissa asked pointing to the bang in Anita's hand.

"Nope. None at all," Anita replied.

"Okay."

Popping the movie in the DVD player Melissa walked around and turned off all the lights. (Cool. Dark O.O) They returned to the couch momentairly and Anita, grabbing the DVD remote off the table, pressed play.

* * *

Anita's hazel eyes widened as the two girls ran into the storm shelter and the lights are off, pitch black. (I can't remember their names)

"Hold my hand," one said.

"I am," the other replied.

"No you're not," the woman said getting worry in her voice.

She turns on the lights and Melissa nearly choked on the soda she was currently drinking. The room was filled will dead bodies of people from the hotel on the island. The 'hand' the girl had been holding turned out to be one of the deceased victims. Imediately she let it go and they ran out of the shelter.

Anita paused it, "I got to go to the bathroom."

"Okay. Don't get killed on the way," Anita shot a glare at her friend and left the room in the dark, devising a small plan of revenge.

After exiting the bathroom she went into the front hall to the closet door. Quietly she opened the door and took one of the hangers off the hook. (FYI: the 'ghost' has a hook for one of his hands cause in the first movie I Don't Know What You Did Last Summer his hand got cut off. I know it's rated R, but I saw it on TV.) Walking back into the room she crept behind the couch and gently put the hook on her friends shoulder.

Melissa's head slowly turned to the hook and fell off the couch screaming.

"Cheese Melissa," the blonde commented flipping over the back of the couch and landing in he spot.

Melissa got up off the floor and pomptly glared at her friend. Soon though it faded and she smiled.

"Nice using the hanger," she commented pointing at the hanger in her friends hand.

"Thanks. Lets continue the movie." Anita pressed a botton on the control and the two settled in for the remainder of the movie.

* * *

The two on the couch huddled together as the movie ended. It was several years later and the main girl was married to this nice guy and they were getting ready for bed. The woman sat on her bed, her husband in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

All a sudden a hook grabbed her foot and a hand, the other. Melissa gripped harder to her friend. Anita just sat there and watched as you could the same man in the trench coat and fishermans hat under the bed, pulling her under.

"I thought he was dead, he was shot like four times," Anita said speechless at the fact he was still alive.

"I know what you mean," Melissa commented as the credit came up and Anita got up to put the movie away. Melissa too got up to turn on the lights.

As Anita put the disk awaythe phone rang. Anita picked up the phone on the counter off the cradle and pressed talk.

"Hello?" the hazel eyed girl asked.

"Hi Anita, this is Melissa's mom. Can you tell her to come home?" said the all too firmiliar voice of Mrs. Winters.

"Sure."

"Bye bye."

"Bye," Anita hung up the phone and turned to Melissa who turned out wasn't there. With her ears she heard metal being slammed and them silence.

"She wasn't kidding about the can of popcorn," she said to herself as Melissa came into the room looking smug with herself.

"The can has been turminated," she said happily.

"Your mom says come home," Anita said pointing to the phone.

"Okay lets go."

The two went into the living room where Melissa picked up her stuff. After grabbing their shoes the girls left the house and walked down the sidewalk, talking about the movie all the while.

Suddenly they were there. Then they vanished. All that said they were there were Melissa's bag and instrument which dropped into a brush to the side and away from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Here's Chapter two for yah! Please read and review! Thank you Saferia for reviewing!

Ja ne!

Disclaimer: I sadly have no ownership of Gundam Wing. I only own Melissa, Anita, and the plot. (if I can figure that one out.)

-- Light-Elf-of-Hope --

* * *

In a van on a road sat five boys inside. (Three guesses who they are and the first two don't count )

"Heero, we there yet?" asked a very bored Duo.

"No," was the reply form the driver. One thought seemed to be on everyone's mind: What does Dr.

J want?

_Flashback_

Heero sat on his bed typing away on his laptop (That's like all he does. No offense) when a

message from Dr. J popped up on the screen. Heero's Prussian blue eyes read the letter:

**Heero-**

**Come to:**

**(Map to a place)**

**I have something to show you and the other gundam pilots. Come over ASAP.**

**Dr. J**

Heero printed the map and deleted the message so nobody else could read it. Getting off the bed he went to the living room where everyone else was lounging around in the safe house they were staying at.

"We're leaving," was the plain and simple thing he said and got a reply from Quatre, "My I imply why?"

"Dr. J wants to see us about something," replied the perfect soilder in a monotone voice. With that he headed out the door to the van in the garage, followed by the other pilots.

_End Flashback_

They soon arrived at a house in a densley wooded area. Heero parked in front of the house and the five filed out of the car. The large doors opened and out stepped an all to firmiliar face to them all, Dr. J.

"Come in boys," Dr. J gestured inside and they all walked inside.

"Does anyone know where those two went this morning?" Dr. J called out and a man with black

hair stepped up, "I believe the two went to the hangar so they could finish the OS."

"Thank you. Come."

The six walked down the hall till they came upon a large set of doors with a keypad. The old doctor punched in a series of numbers and a click noise rang out. J opened the door to reviel a large room with a real high ceiling. The pilots looked to see a large object that nearly reached the roof covered by a cloth. A second was uncovered but due to poor lighting they could not see what it was.

There attention was turned when a rubber band shot into in opening in the uncovered object.

"You done yet?" asked a female voice from the oppisite side of the room.

"Nope," said a soft voice from the object it comtinued, "You need to work on your aim."

"Let me see you try," the first voice taunted.

A whip noise broke the silence and the large rubber band shot and smacked the person in the shadows right between the eyes.

"Cheese. You trying to give me a heart attack?" the first voice complained. The sound of typing

sounded and the soft voice spoke,"My point." it joked.

Then the typing noise stopped. "Yes," the person in the object exclaim.

"You done?"

"Yes. Three hours and finnaly I have finished the OS."

They didn't even seem to notive that six other people were inside the room. Dr. J coughed rather

loudly. They seemed to be taken by surpride. A loud thump sounded and an ow.

"Why do you have a knife in here?" the second voice asked the first.

"Um. What if I run out of bullets?"

"Point, but you made me pratically kill myself up here."

"Yeah right."

"Girls!" Dr. J called.

"When did you get here?" the first asked. (can you guess who the two are?)

"Like five minutes ago."

Noise from the shadowed object said someone was getting out.

"Come here girls," the doctor asked and two girls about fiffteen stepped into the light. One was slightly taller that the other. The shorter one had long brown hair that reached her waist in a pony-tail. Her brown eyes shown bright with happiness and kindness. She donned a pair of blue jean shorts and a sleeveless chineese shirt, colored a deep blue.

The taller one had long, bright, golden blonde hair held up in bun with strands sticking up in little spikes. Hazel eyes with a ring of orange held in light and emotions like hope and happiness, but also a tiny bit of sadness, but no one else noticed. She was clothed in a red tank top and a pair of jean shorts similar to her friends. The blonde's hand was clamped tightly over her upper right arm, blood seeped between and made a little trickle down her arm. Both girls wore expressions of glee on their rather tanned faces.

"Pilots, I would like you to meet Melissa Winters," Dr. J motioned to the brunette who waved," and Anita Edlier," motioning to the blonde who smiled and slightly winced at the same time.

"Girls. These are," he started, "Heero Yuy," he pointed to the boy with messy brown hair and Persian blue eyes, "Duo Maxwell," the one with brown hair in a single braid down his back and colbalt blue eyes, "Quatre Raberba Winner," the bleach blonde and blue eyes, "Trowa Barton," the old doctor pointed in the dicetion of a boy with a strange hair style which covered one of his green hair, the hair brown in color, " and Chang Wufei." A boy with slicked back hair, black and black

eyes."

"Hello. I am glad to have a chance to work with you all," Anita said quietly. Politely bowing.

"You're kidding me, we have to work with two girls!" Wufei exclaimed.

"No. I'm not kidding," Dr. J said simply.

"We really should take care of that wound Miss. Edlier," Quatre said gesturing to her bleeding arm.

"Don't worry about that. She'll do that when she gets the chance." Melissa said for her friend.

Quatre mearly nodded and a beeping noise from the other side of the room caught everyone's

attention.

"Booyah! That file is finally down downloaded," Melissa nearly shouted and the girls strode to the computer near the back and turned the screen on.

"Anita, you're a genius," the brunette complimented her friend patting her on the shoulder.

"I'm still not totally sure how I even got them though," her friend whispered to her as she sat down at the computer.

"What are you two doing?" asks a curious Dr. J.

"Well, Anita, actually found some of the files she had on the computer back home. How we got them I have no idea," Melissa explains looking at the computer.

"Wow. Um Melissa come here," Anita whispers and the brunette look at the computer and her jaw drops.

"Woah. Aren't those?"

"Mm."

"So you got your music files?"

"Yes Watson."

"Cool. We got music in this world of none."

By now the guys had gotten quite curious and walked up behind the chair where Anita sat. Heero looked over her shoulder and commented, "Files are easy to access."

Anita was clueless that the guys were so close so when Heero came up behind her it was quite a surprise. Quite promtly she fell from the chair with a small 'epp'.

"Don't sneak up on her like that, and Heero, do you know how to get files from another deminsion?" Melissa said pointing at the moniture. (spelling?)

Dr. J thought it might be best to explain, "Well, Anita and Melissa aren't exactly from our deminsion. The other scientists were working on a new prototype gundams and then these two," he nudged at Anita who had gotten back in the chair and Melissa, " came out of no where and we thought that maybe these two could be gundam pilots of the new suits. We asked them and they were more than happy to help."

"That sounds right," Melissa says thoughtfully.

"What time is it?" Anita asks.

"Well my watch says 11:28 am," Quatre says looking at his watch.

"Come on Shelock. We got practice to do." Melissa grabs Anita's left arm and they head for the door.

"You mean that little song you guys put together for noon today?" (Wow. so much explaination in one sentence. Why can't I do that?) asked the scientist in the room.

"Yep and we must practice ne?"

"You still need to finish the other OS," he says looking serious at them.

"Later." I the female pilots answer as she pulls her friend out of the room and to another. This one is actually Melissa's. A twin size bed is located in the corner. A desser sits next to the door and a closet off to the right. Already are two cases on the bed.

"Lets do this thing." Melissa opens her case to reviel a full size violin and a bow. Carefully she lifts the instrument and puts on the shoulder rest on the bottom and puts it back down. She slides the bow out of it's place and tightens the white horse hairs.

Anita goes to the other side of the bed and unzips and unlatches the case. (If you play violin or viola you may know what I am talking about) Inside sit a rather large violin. She pulls it out gently and plucks the four string softly. It's not a violin, but a viola instead. As Melissa did she put a shoulder rest on the back and tightened the bow.

The two pick up the instrument in the left hand and the bow in the right. They walk up to the stand where music already sits with notes going everywhere. They put the hollowed instruments on there left shouder and wait to start.

"1...2...3"

Anita starts with a slow and smooth legato and begins to pick up the pace when Melissa and her violin join in. They keep there eyes glued to the copy and play as it says. Fingers going up and down the finger boards.This goes on for several minutes and then the viola plays a double stop. (more than one note in a bow stroke.)

Melissa continues to play a complex solo and Anita turns the page. Waiting for a bit she comes back in and the two play an short part together when Melissa preforms her own double stop and rests, turning her page. While Anita has her own melodic solo. Melissa soon jumps back in at the correct spot and the two play together. They continue on for a little while longer and then the two play an octave apart and they end at a small pizz. (plucking)

"We did it!" Melissa exclaims and Anita smiles a smile of her own and they pack up the instruments of wood.

They pick up the cases and head out the door. The clock on a nightstand next to the bed reads 11:54.

"Hold on. Let me clean this up," Anita says pointing to the wound that is still bleeding freely. She turns and goes into her friends bathroom. She turns the faucet on with her left hand and cleans up all the blood. The red water running down the drain. Under the sink she finds the bandages and wraps up the wound.

"There," she whispers to herself and then joining her friend as they leave the room, heading for the living room.

* * *

In the living room

Dr. J and the male pilots already were asembled in the room. Dr. J sat in the chair, Quatre,Trowa, and Duo sat on the couch, Heero sat on the arm of the couch, and Wufei in the other chair in the room. They waited for a few minutes and chatted to themselves. They became silent when the door opened and Melissa and Anita stepped in. In one hand they held a case in the other, a stand with music on it.

They walked to the area in front of the men and set down the stands. They turned their backs on them and set down the cases. Once again they opened them and pulled out the hollow shells and Anita found her C string out of tuned. She placed it on her left shoulder and placed her hand on the peg on the end. Bowing the C and G she turned the peg and turned it until the note was right.

"Okay. Lets do this." Then got up and turned around. Pushing their nervousness aside Melissa prepared to start them.

"1...2...3...Go!" she whispered loudly to the blonde and Anita started her slow legato. They serenated the song throughout the room and kept gentle smlies that played across their faces. When they got to the end they played their soft pizz and stopped. All the occupants applauded except Wufei. (I wonder why)

"You two played well," Dr. J complimented.

"Anita, may I inquire what you play?" asked Quatre.

"I play Viola." Was her simple, and quiet reply.

Anita got up and exited the room, but not before Melissa dropped her stand and scared Anita causing her to also drop her stand. Sheets of music spread themselves across the floor. As Melissa grabbed the pieces of paper off the floor and Anita kept her head down to stop people from seeing her embarissment. Trowa and Quatre soon came up and helped them pick them up.

"Here we'll take the stands," Quatre took one stand and Trowa the other.

"Thank you," Anita said and they put their things away.

"No problem," said Trowa speaking for the first time.

"Come on Anita, I think we should go to the kitchen for lunch." The two girls left and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Thank you and please review and give me any ides you may have!


End file.
